Por una última moneda, un beso
by Dashian
Summary: One-Shot. Bella conoce a un chico que trabaja en una esquina disfrazado de minero. Un movimiento por una moneda. ¿Qué hará cuando vaya al tercer día y él no esté ahí? ¿Y cuando sepa que él lo hacía por una absurda apuesta?


Por una última moneda, un beso

.

.

.

_**Bella**_

Solté un suspiro mientras subía una escalera de tres peldaños que daba a la biblioteca. La campanita de la puerta sonó cuando entré y tuve que saludar a la señora que estaba detrás del mostrador.

Caminé por las estanterías y me dediqué a mirar los títulos por un largo rato.

Miré la sinopsis de los que me atrajeron.

Luego de una hora me decidí por tres que parecían prometedores.

Después de pasar la tarjeta que aseguraba que yo era socia y no iba a robar nada, la señora me sonrió y salí al aire frío del pueblo.

Inconscientemente miré la hora en el reloj de muñeca que traía puesto y el recuerdo llegó espontáneamente.

_Debía_ encontrarme con Alice en la esquina de las dos únicas avenidas en aquel lugar.

Arrastrando los pies caminé tres cuadras y llegué diez minutos tardes debido a mi entretenimiento en la biblioteca. Ella me esperaba de brazos cruzados en la esquina con Rose a su lado. Rose… mi salvación. Si bien le gustaba comprar, no le gustaba estar cinco horas en la misma tienda eligiendo ropa de más. A ella era la única a la que Alice escuchaba cuando decía _basta, Alice, vamos._ A mi solo me ignoraba.

— Llegas tarde — movió la punta de su zapato mientras, con los brazos aún cruzados y sin saludarme, esperaba una explicación.

— Hola, Bella — saludé a Rose y el sonido del zapato de Alice me enervó ligeramente —basta Alice, sabes que le gustan los libros, tanto como a ti te gusta la ropa.

Eso pareció apaciguarla un poco y dejó de mover su pie. Sus brazos no se movieron.

— ¡Por favor! Solo fueron diez minutos… — terminé murmurando. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos del abrigo mientras que la bolsa con libros descansaba colgando de mi brazo.

— ¡Bella! Me cansé esperándote…—Hizo un mohín —Ahora debemos apurarnos. Da las gracias que hoy no compraré ropa. Solo los cuadernos y esas cosas. Opino que vayamos a almorzar afuera ¿Qué dicen?

— Por mí está bien, siempre y cuando no pidas una porción de papas fritas extra-grande otra vez, Alice.

Se me salió una risotada y Alice gruñó en voz alta.

— Estuviste de acuerdo, además te las comiste sin rechistar.

— ¡No estuve de acuerdo! ¡Te aprovechaste de que estaba en el baño! — Rosalie tenía una cara de incredulidad — Y ¿Qué más podía hacer sino comérmelas? Estaban frente a mis ojos, llamándome y pidiéndome que las comiera ¡Todo por tu culpa!

Sonreí contenta de escuchar esta pelea de nuevo. Siempre discutían por lo mismo y de verdad era bastante divertido. No se acababa hasta que yo intervenía. Y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

— Paren, chicas. Rose, una vez al año no le hacen mal a nadie y menos a ti, al parecer quemas hasta la grasa que no te comes… y Alice, no deberías haber hecho eso. Cada uno pide la comida que quiere. No volverá a ocurrir ¿Está bien?

El mismo discurso de siempre.

Rosalie soltó un bufido y no replicó, ella sabía que yo tenía razón. Alice quiso hablar pero yo la miré frunciendo las cejas y poniendo un dedo en mis labios indicándole que no dijera nada. Su boca quedó abierta pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. Me miró dolida y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho de nuevo.

Lo mismo de siempre.

Sonreí, amaba a mis amigas.

Llegamos a la librería y Alice tomó un carrito. Nos paseamos por los pasillos llenos de artículos de oficina.

Elegí todos los cuadernos negros, cafés y verde oscuro. Eché veinte bolígrafos de tinta negra, porque tenía la manía de perderlos cada poco tiempo. Diez portaminas, algunas gomas y un estuche de lápices de tinta de doce colores.

Alice compró el doble. Agregó unas agendas, papelitos de colores para recordar los exámenes y todo cuanto puedan imaginar.

—Nuestro último año tiene que ser excelente. Más vale prevenir que curar, ¿qué pasaría si se te volteara la leche en cajita que llevas al instituto y te manchara todos los cuadernos? Me agradecerías por haber comprado más.

— Ya no llevo leche en caja, Alice… — Me sonrojé y puse mis manos heladas tratando de bajar la temperatura en esa zona. Siempre me molestaban por lo mismo desde que estaba en primer año de secundaria y yo aún llevaba leche de cajita. Realmente no me importaba que se rieran porque sabía que no lo hacían para burlarse.

Su risa de campanas resonó en el pasillo por donde íbamos caminando y Rosalie se le unió.

A las dos de la tarde ya estábamos sentadas en la pizzería _Donatello, _la mejor de todas. Mitad napolitana y mitad vegetariana. Siempre pedíamos la misma.

— Cuéntame Alice. ¿Has vuelto a hablar con el chico de la playa? — Rosalie se limpió con una servilleta prolijamente alrededor de los labios y expectante apegó su hombro al mío. Juntas nos acercamos a Alice —sentada frente a nosotras— que había comenzado a saltar en su silla con una cara de felicidad infinita.

— ¡Oh! ¡Mi Dios! ¡Oh, si! — juntó sus manos y las apegó a su mejilla soñadoramente. Sus exclamaciones no cesaron hasta que Rosalie aplaudió frente a su cara haciendo que ella pegara un brinco.

— ¿…Y? — dejé la frase inconclusa y ella no esperó a que le preguntáramos de nuevo. Las palabras se escapaban de su boca como el agua de un río caudaloso.

— ¡No lo van a creer! Oh, es tan caballero y sexy. ¿Lo recuerdan, cierto? ¡Claro que si! Que tonta… cómo se me ocurre preguntarles eso si probablemente no le han olvidado de tan atractivo que era, con su cabello rubio y esos ojos que…—su suspiro duró dos segundos y siguió moviendo su boca dejando salir miles de palabras a una gran velocidad — Me dio su número antes de irnos porque no me pude aguantar y se lo pedí. Me lo guardó en mi móvil ¡Dios! Aún no puedo creer que lo haya tocado con aquellas manos tan grandes y varoniles…

A mi lado Rosalie soltó un resoplido impaciente.

— ¡Alice! No quiero tener fantasías con él esta noche ¿Han vuelto a hablar o no?

Estoy segura que Alice hubiera seguido con la descripción si Rose no la hubiera cortado. No me molestaba escucharla, aunque otras veces me había traído consecuencias… y eran parecidas a lo que Rosalie había dicho. ¡No era mi culpa!

— Si. Me llamó y después yo lo llamé y él me llamó de nuevo y yo también y—

—Ya… ¿Cuántas veces han hablado? — Rose alzó la voz.

—Veinte llamadas.

— ¡Llegamos hace cuatro días a Forks! ¿¡Tantas!? — le pregunté sin poder creérmelo.

— Bueno… su voz es tan varonil…

Me reí un poco cuando su voz soñadora se fue apagando mientras murmuraba una serie de cumplidos hacia él.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti — ella me sonrió aplaudiendo.

— ¡Gracias, Bella! ¡Gracias, Rose! Sé que tú también estás feliz por mí.

Sentimos un carraspeo que nos alejó de nuestra charla femenina. Inconscientemente me alejé hasta apegar la espalda a Rosalie mientras miraba con terror al chico parado frente a nosotras. Alice soltó unas risitas tratando de ocultarlas tras una falsa tos cuando yo la miré hoscamente.

Me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta de mi actitud. Traté de actuar normal alisando mi abrigo y mirando hacia otro lado, aunque nadie me estaba ayudando demasiado… ¡Alguien que diga algo, ya! Alcé la vista levemente y vi a Alice mirándome con los labios fruncidos tratando de no reír. Rose tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y se comía con la mirada al hombre frente a nosotras.

Derrotada levanté el rostro para observar al chico que seguía parado al lado de la mesa. Parecía estar pasándosela en grande…

Soltó una risotada agarrándose el cabello cuando lo miré a hurtadillas.

— ¡Rayos! Pensé que mis músculos eran sexys y no aterradores — Me sonrojé nuevamente cuando dijo aquello y el volvió a reír — Solo venía a dejar el total de la pizza. No te asustes, chica. No te golpearé ni nada parecido.

Alice se rió y él la miró con una sonrisa. Ella empezó a decir algo entre las risas que luchaban por salir de su boca.

— ¡No! Es que-es que… Bella tuvo una ¡una pesadilla! — Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me tiré sobre la mesa para tapar la boca de Alice.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Vuelve después! — Dirigí mi vista al muchacho indicándole que se fuera ¡Ya!

Saqué mi mano de su rostro cuando él se había perdido de vista.

— ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡Eso es vergonzoso Alice!

Ella no se acobardó y siguió riéndose en mi cara.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué hablan, chicas?

— ¡Bella tuvo una pesadilla con uno de esos gigantes de lucha libre! — Las dos se desternillaron mientras yo las miraba resentida — Y él le daba una paliza en uno de esos cuadriláteros en los que se pegan como estúpidos unos a otros.

Me crucé de brazos rogando por que se callaran luego. Rose fue la primera y es porque ella no había visto cuando desperté gritando de dolor por los supuestos cardenales y heridas de mi cuerpo…

Alice se calmó un tanto después.

—Ahí viene otra vez.

Nos indicó con la cabeza y yo volteé el rostro aún sonrojado. En efecto, venía caminando con una mini-bandeja y una boleta en la mano.

— ¿Ya se puede? — Esta vez lo miré de frente y vislumbré un par de hoyuelos en su rostro mientras nos sonreía.

— Por supuesto, Emmett — Una sonrisa llegó a mi rostro cuando escuché a Rosalie. El chico llamado Emmett—tenía una etiqueta con su nombre en el uniforme—guió sus ojos hasta Rose y pude ver sus hoyuelos aún más acentuados.

Depositó la bandejita en la mesa y Alice dejó los billetes en ella. Rosalie estiró su mano y agregó la mitad del total como propina. Era mucho más de lo que normalmente dejábamos.

Me alejé de la mesa con Alice dispuesta a irnos cuando escuché la voz de Rose bastante alejada de nosotras.

—… ¿Eres nuevo? — Me volteé divertida. Ella estaba apoyada en la mesa con sus piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. El chico Emmett estaba levemente inclinado hacia ella con una mano apoyada en la mesa, cercana a la pierna de Rosalie.

No pude escuchar lo que él le dijo y decidí que era mejor esperar afuera. Arrastré como pude a mi pequeña amiga mientras se resistía.

— ¡Quiero oír! — negué con la cabeza tomándola del brazo.

— No. Es de mala educación.

— ¡Es nuestra amiga!

—Aún así. ¿Te gustaría que escucháramos tus conversaciones con el tal Jasper? —tarde me di cuenta de que no ganaba nada preguntándole eso.

—No me importaría.

— Claro… olvidaba que no tienes vergüenza alguna y el pudor, lamentablemente, no te ha acompañado nunca — dije murmurando, pero estoy segura que me escuchó. No me dijo nada porque Rose apareció lanzando un suspiro exagerado y poniéndose una mano sobre su frente dramáticamente.

— ¡Estoy enamorada…! ¡De su trasero! — Caminamos una cuadra entera riéndonos.

Nos detuvimos a ver un artista callejero que estaba parado en una esquina, tan quieto como podía. En su mano tenía un hacha que sostenía en alto. Todo su cuerpo, incluida su ropa, estaba pintado de un color bronce metálico brillante. Era un minero.

Alice comenzó a sacudirse frente a él tratando de que se moviera o se riera tan solo un poco. Nada de lo que hizo provocó al muchacho que no se movió ni un centímetro. Ni si quiera su expresión.

Nos reímos a su lado como unas niñas pequeñas.

—Usé mi dinero para dárselo a Emmett— Rosalie siguió buscando monedas en sus otros bolsillos y yo metí mis manos en los míos sacando todo lo que traía dentro.

Estiré mis manos en busca de monedas. _Error_.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¿Es de algún chico? — La mano de Alice desapareció en un segundo con un trozo de papel —que ni recordaba haber tenido ahí— en su mano y después lo puso muy cerca de sus ojos tratando de encontrar el nombre del supuesto chico. El nombre que nunca estuvo ahí.

— ¡Dámelo! — le grité cuando salí de mi asombro. Me sonrojé hasta las orejas y cuando traté de quitárselo, ella puso su mano detrás de su cabeza. Era el maldito papel con el número de celular que me había dado Mike cuando me abordó en el pasillo del instituto el año anterior. Sin siquiera mirarlo yo lo había metido en el bolsillo del abrigo que llevaba ese día. Y no había vuelto a usarlo hasta hoy porque habíamos pasado todas las vacaciones en Phoenix en la casa de mi madre.

— ¿De quién es? — Pisoteé el suelo con los brazos cruzados, roja como un tomate. Fue cuando sentimos una risa detrás de nosotras. Nos volteamos y pudimos ver como su expresión volví a ser seria.

— ¡Hiciste trampa! ¡No debes moverte hasta que pongamos una moneda ahí en la cajita! — Alice olvidó el asunto del papel tras gritarle al artista y yo lo saqué rápidamente de su mano. Ella me miró por un segundo dispuesta a seguir luchando por conseguir la información pero su semblante cambió de súbito. Aquel que aparecía cuando _aquello no iba a quedar así_.

Estiró su mano y dejó caer un par de monedas en la caja a los pies de la tarima donde estaba el chico.

Él se movió lentamente y sorpresivamente dirigió su vista hacia mí y sonrió travieso guiñándome un ojo. Lanzó un beso en mi dirección y después volvió a su posición original sin dejar de mirarnos. Salí corriendo mientras oía los gritos y risotadas de mis _amigas_ aún paradas al lado de él.

Siguieron caminando cuando se rindieron y se dieron cuenta de que yo no iba a volver. Las esperé una cuadra más allá, que es lo que había corrido totalmente avergonzada.

— ¡Bella! ¡Ve a pedirle su número! ¡Es guapo! ¿No viste? — Alice sonrió sarcásticamente — ¡Oh! ¡Había olvidado que algún chico ya te dio el suyo y tú aún no me cuentas quien fue! Eres una terrible amiga…

Rodé los ojos.

—Ese papel me lo dio Mike Newton cuando me informó, de una forma bastante atrevida, que tenía un móvil nuevo. El año pasado — dije poniendo énfasis en la última frase.

— ¿Y por qué lo tenías aún? — Alice me preguntó convencida de que le estaba mintiendo por algún extraño motivo.

Le expliqué todo el rollo y al fin me creyó sin cierta disconformidad. Al principio me alegré de dejar el tema. Me arrepentí al instante cuando comenzaron a hablar del desconocido minero.

— Qué vergüenza… — murmuré.

— ¡Bella! Deberías haber aprovechado, en serio. No podía moverse ¿Sabes lo que habría hecho yo si hubiera sido Emmett? — Solté una risa imaginándomelo.

— No quiero saberlo, gracias — Rose siguió hablando sin hacerme caso.

— Mi hubiera tirado sobre él y le hubiera plantado un beso. Después Alice le habría lanzado una moneda y yo hubiera dicho: ¡Oh! Qué coincidencia, ya puedes moverte. Lógicamente, él me habría besado después.

— Qué buen plan. Pero esa eres tú, no yo. Y ni siquiera cuando me pongo a soñar despierta en la noche lo hubiera pensado de tanta vergüenza.

Alice me miró con su labio inferior sobresaliendo. Abrí los ojos sin poder creérmelo.

— ¡Ni lo pienses! ¿Estás loca? Me moriría de vergüenza. No. ¡No! Deja de mirarme así.

Cruzamos la avenida y pude ver el porsche de Alice estacionado cercano a nosotras.

— Bella, por una sola vez, haz algo arriesgado o aventurero. No puedo entender como vives así.

— ¿Estás diciendo que soy aburrida y monótona? — Sentí una ligera punzada de tristeza.

—No pretendo herirte. Tan solo me pregunto cómo lo haces. Yo no podría.

No le contesté. Nos montamos al auto y me sumí en aquello que había pensado alguna vez pero que había desechado rápidamente.

Faltaban tres días para que comenzara el último año de preparatoria. Solo un año me quedaba para entrar a la universidad. Tenía diecisiete años y mi historial de novios era inexistente. No es que me molestara mucho pero cuando había visto a mis amigas con novios no había podido evitar pensar cómo sería si yo tuviera uno. Habían algunos pocos que habían mostrado algún grado de interés por mí pero yo los había rechazado rápidamente. No me gustaban y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para que ocurriera lo contrario.

—Bella, lo siento si—

—No te preocupes Alice— me apresuré a contestarle antes de que se culpara a sí misma por mis desgracias de adolescente — Solo estaba recordando burradas.

Me sonrió cuando la estaba mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

Cuando me bajé del auto estaba lloviendo fuertemente. Corrí como pude entre los charcos de agua hasta llegar a la puerta. Cuando la abrí me encontré con una grata sorpresa.

— ¡Jake! — Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa cuando me vio parada en la entrada. Con un par de grandes zancadas me alcanzó y pasó sus brazos por mis hombros dándome un cálido abrazo — ¡Te vas a mojar! — sentí mi risa ahogada en su pecho.

— ¿Cómo has estado? Te extrañé— me soltó después de unos largos minutos y besó mi mejilla.

— Yo también te extrañé — Su boca formó una o mientras escaneaba mi rostro.

— ¿Estás bronceada? ¡No me lo puedo creer! — Soltó una risotada.

—No es verdad— la última vez que me había visto estaba tan pálida como siempre.

Él siguió riendo y recién capté su broma.

—Idiota. Vamos allá — tomé su mano y entré sin sacarme el abrigo — ¡Hola, Billy!

El resto de la tarde la pasamos contándonos las vacaciones. Quedamos en juntarnos el próximo fin de semana, después de la primera semana de instituto.

A veces pensaba que enamorarse de Jake era bastante fácil. Y me preguntaba por qué diablos yo era tan rara. De haber sido una chica normal me hubiera enamorado de él fácilmente —llevábamos de amigos diez años— y hubiéramos vivido felices por siempre.

Porque era un hecho que él no me hubiera rechazado. Había demostrado su interés por mí hace bastante tiempo y yo fui lo suficientemente astuta como para darme cuenta y decirle que no me gustaba en ese aspecto. Él comprendió y seguimos siendo mejores amigos, daba las gracias por eso.

Suspiré y subí las escaleras luego de haber lavado los platos de la cena que ocupamos entre mi padre, Jake, Billy y yo.

Me tiré a la cama y mis pensamientos vagaron a la deriva entre los recuerdos. No sé en qué momento comencé a fantasear cosas que eran inalcanzables. A menudo me ocurría eso y me gustaba hasta cierto punto. Odiaba cuando me quedaba dormida pensándolas y soñaba con ello, porque cuando despertaba me daba cuenta de que había sido solo un sueño y que en realidad todo seguía igual.

En mi mente se instaló la imagen del artista callejero lanzándome aquel beso y guiñándome el ojo. Y no se fue hasta que me dormí. Para mi desilusión a la mañana siguiente desperté creyendo que él había venido a visitarme en medio de la noche sin el maquillaje del disfraz y yo le había levantado las cobijas de mi cama gustosamente indicándole que se recostara a mi lado.

No me demoré en despabilarme y darme cuenta de que era una completa mentira.

Mi padre me esperaba en la cocina con unas tostadas y mi tazón de leche habitual.

—Buenos días— murmuré arrastrando los pies y frotándome los ojos perezosamente.

—No tan buenos al parecer ¿A qué hora te dormiste? Pareces desvelada — Charlie investigó mi rostro adormilado mientras yo tomaba asiento.

_A las dos de la mañana, todo por estar inventándome historias con el chico que para mi mala suerte me guiñó un ojo a mí_, pensé irónicamente.

— No podía dormir.

— Ya me voy al trabajo. Es tarde— Pasó por mi lado y beso mi frente. Sentí la puerta abrirse y justo cuando pensé que se había ido sentí su grito desde la entrada de la casa — ¡Bella! ¿Me oyes?

— Si papá — le grité en su dirección.

— ¡Hija! Se acabó el cereal y otras cosas más que te dejé en una lista ¿Podrías ir a comprarlas? — bostecé y me salió una especie de gruñido en contestación.

— ¡Dejé dinero al lado de las llaves!

— ¡Está bien! — Charlie se fue y yo terminé de comer mi desayuno. Luego de fregar los platos me fui a tomar una ducha bien caliente. Me demoré al menos media hora y después corrí hasta la pieza, pegándome en el dedo del pie en el trayecto. Después de gritar de dolor y levantar el pie para sobármelo choqué contra la pared y me golpeé el brazo…

Cuando ya estaba vestida me puse el abrigo y salí al frío de la calle. Me maldije cuando me di cuenta de que había olvidado el dinero y la maldita lista.

Volví a buscarlos y salí cerrando con llave.

Conduje lentamente disfrutando de la música. Aparqué fuera de la tienda de comida y busqué lo que dictaba la lista.

Leche, mantequilla de maní, shampoo, cereal, sal.

Fui llenando un pequeño canasto y cuando estuvo lleno con otras cosas que yo agregué fui a cancelar.

Cuando iba saliendo de la tienda mi móvil comenzó a sonar con la melodía de Alice. Introduje mi mano en el bolsillo y dirigí el celular hasta mi oreja.

— _¡Bella! ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Rose no pudo ¿Puedes creer que está en una cita con el musculoso de la pizzería? ¡Oh, qué envidia! Yo quiero estar en una cita con Jasper…_ — sentí sus gimoteos al otro lado de la línea.

— No estoy en mi casa, estoy en el centro — Sentí un bajo _Oh_ y después un grito que casi me rompe el tímpano.

— _¡¿Estás viendo al sexy minero de ayer?!_ — Alejé el móvil un poco y rodé los ojos.

—No, Alice. ¿Por qué todo lo que piensas tiene que ver con posibles pretendientes que casualmente siempre son para mí? — _Oh, Bella Swan, será porque nunca has tenido ningún novio_, contestó una vocecilla molesta en mi mente.

— _¿Te das cuenta de lo que podrías estar haciendo ahora? Ve, párate frente a él y dale cien monedas. Así se moverá toda la tarde y quizá, como dijo Rose, te bese. _

—Oh, claro, eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer— gruñí irónicamente. Llegué hasta el monovolumen y dejé las bolsas adentro cuando logré abrirlo con la misma mano que sostenía la comida.

— _Por favor, Bella. Solo una vez, haz algo distinto. Estaré esperándote en mi casa y te ruego que me traigas noticias frescas de aquel chico. Y con frescas no me refiero a las de ayer. ¡Adiós! _

Irritada me guardé el móvil en el abrigo y me subí al coche. Puse ambas manos en el manubrio y descansé la cabeza sobre ellas.

…_Pude verlo desde la otra esquina, donde me hallaba escondida._

No podía creer que realmente había caminado esas cuatro cuadras. En el trayecto me había detenido un par de veces y había vuelto solo para caminar hacia él otra vez y seguir adelante con esta locura.

Asomé la cabeza con las manos apoyadas en el edificio y eché una mirada hacia la esquina donde él estaba inmóvil. Volví a esconderla y me puse ambas manos en el pecho tratando de calmar mi corazón. Podía sentir en mis oídos el sonido de las válvulas furiosas expulsando sangre desde el órgano exaltado.

Cuado ya habían pasado diez minutos y me di cuenta de que era una gallina caminé en dirección al monovolumen con pasos seguros que pronto comenzaron a acortarse y terminaron por convertirse en unos inseguros y temblorosos.

—Eres tonta Swan ¿Qué podría pasarte? — murmuré dándome palmadas en la frente como una vieja loca que habla sola.

Me tambaleé por la vuelta violenta y caminé rápidamente de vuelta a la esquina. Solo que esta vez no me escondí detrás del edificio y caminé hasta donde él se movía frente a unos niños que aplaudían.

Iba por la mitad cuando vi a un rubio, que se me hizo conocido, acercarse al minero y tirar dos billetes después de enseñárselos frente a la cara.

Me detuve esperando a que se fuera y no lo hizo muy pronto.

Observé la escena media divertida de lejos, desde mi posición.

El chico rubio que conocía de alguna parte movió sus caderas con las manos en ellas y después puso las puso en la parte posterior de su cabeza y se movió hacia delante y atrás.

Solté una risita que ellos no hubieran escuchado ni si quiera estando cerca de mí.

Sorpresivamente el chico pintado de cobre se bajó de la tarima y le pegó una patada en el trasero al otro muchacho que se carcajeó y pude oír su risa perfectamente. Lo amenazó con el hacha y sus labios se movieron, creí que estaba gritándole algunos improperios. Y finalmente el rubio se alejó caminando, con sus hombros temblando debido a la risa.

Antes de seguir caminando inspiré profundamente y con pensamientos inusitadamente positivos me dirigí a la esquina. Dudé, un metro antes de la tarima, cuando él aún no me había visto y en un momento de pánico intenté correr. Ante mí aparecieron dos ojos verdes que no había descubierto antes y que me impidieron arrancar. Me di cuenta de que el chico se había volteado y ahora me miraba con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Me quedé paralizada en mi lugar sin saber qué hacer.

Él no se movió ningún centímetro y siguió contemplándome. Sentí el familiar calor en el rostro y estoy seguro de que el color no tardó en aparecer en él.

Temblando me acerqué a la caja que había en la tarima y pude ver dos billetes estirados y un par de monedas en ella. Me incliné un poco y deposité una. Después me enderecé y levanté mi rostro hacia él.

Sus movimientos fueron seguros. Levantó la mano para ponerla al lado de su rostro y agitarla de lado a lado. Sus labios se movieron sin emitir sonido, claramente diciendo _hola_.

Sin querer sonreí y de mis labios salió una sola palabra.

—Hola.

Me sorprendí cuando oí mi voz ronca y baja. Me aclaré la garganta tratando de que no se diera cuenta. Bajó su mano y no volvió a moverse.

Tanteé mi bolsillo, había al menos diez monedas en él. Volví a dejar una y él sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos. Lo único que hizo fue mover su boca lentamente y apuntarme con un dedo_. Tu nombre_. Quería saber mi nombre.

Sin estar completamente segura si era aquello lo que me había preguntado le contesté de todas formas.

—Bella. Mi nombre es Bella— Y sin saber de dónde saqué el valor le pregunté — ¿Podrías decirme el tuyo?

Él movió su cabeza de lado a lado. Horizontalmente.

_Perfecto_. No quería decirme su nombre. Me maldije por haber ido ¡Era una estúpida! No sé en qué momento decidí mover mis torpes pies para ir a ese lugar. Era un hecho que él no estaba interesado en mí para nada. Si tan solo era una chiquilla con cuerpo y cara de niña. Bajé mi rostro y quise irme de ahí pero una voz me detuvo. Me maravillé al escucharla, era aterciopelada, si es que ese era un adjetivo que podría usarse para calificar un sonido. Era varonil sin caer en los extremos, era dulce, no como la de un niño. Era perfecta.

—Se supone que no debo hablar.

—Te vi hablando con el chico rubio— me arrepentí enseguida de haber dicho aquello. No quería parecer una acosadora.

Él no dijo nada, solo sonrió. Tuve razón cuando pensé que no iba a volver a hablar. Tan solo se movió cuando dejé otra moneda. Hizo poses divertidas y movió el hacha que sostenía en la mano izquierda mientras yo me reía y él trataba de no hacerlo. Ya habían pasado al menos quince minutos y yo seguía ahí.

Cuando iba a sacar otra moneda me di cuenta de que era la última. Tanteé el bolsillo y también lo miré. Ninguna.

—Creo que es la última — le dije acercándome sin esperar una respuesta. Dejé la moneda sobre las otras en la pequeña caja y esperé ansiosa su próximo movimiento mientras introducía mis manos en mi bolsillo.

Su mano subió hasta situarse frente a su rostro y la cerró en un puño dejando el dedo índice libre. Después lo movió indicándome que me acerara a él. Indecisa y con el estómago revuelto por los nervios, di unos pasos hasta que mi rostro quedó a la altura de su abdomen, a medio metro de él.

Me sorprendí cuando el bajó de la tarima y mi rostro quedó casi pegado a su pecho. Alcé mi cara para verlo de cerca. No podía distinguirlo bien por toda esa pintura en su rostro y en su cuello.

Él retiró el casco de su cabeza dejándome observar su cabello con pequeñas ondas desordenadas. Era de un color broncíneo como su disfraz, y no estaba pintado.

Después de esto, me convencí a mí misma, no volvería a aquel lugar. ¿Qué pasaría después cuando él ya no estuviera ahí? Ni siquiera nos conocíamos.

Así que como acto de rebeldismo dirigí mi mano hasta su cabello y la enredé entre sus finas hebras. Estaban frías y eran extremadamente suaves.

Y en un segundo su rostro estaba frente a mí. Había doblado sus piernas levemente, para poder alcanzar mi estatura. Sus ojos verdes me dejaron perpleja en tal estado de ensoñación que por un momento creí que me iban a perseguir por siempre, en todo momento. No los iba a olvidar nunca, apostaría mi vida por ello.

Seguí observándolos por unos segundos y después sin querer cerré los ojos por su proximidad y por fin pude sentirlos.

Sus labios presionaron los míos levemente por un largo tiempo. No hicieron nada más que eso.

Yo aún no podía salir de mi estupefacción. Estaba besándolo. Aunque no técnicamente. Tan solo él había apoyado sus labios en los míos, no es como si fuera un gran beso, pero definitivamente estaba disfrutándolo más de lo que debería. Sus labios estaban fríos y duros por la pintura. Podía sentir las pequeñas grietas en ellos provocadas por el tinte cobrizo.

Era mi primer beso. Un beso por aquella última moneda, deseé tener otra para poder repetirlo pero lamentablemente no me quedaba ninguna.

…Eso no me importó para nada. No me di cuenta que mis manos habían estado paseándose por sus mejillas hasta que él puso las suyas, frías y agrietadas, sobre las mías.

Se alejó un poco y después volvió a acercarse solo para dejar un beso en mi labio superior. Hizo lo mismo con el de abajo y así en cada trozo de mi boca.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. Solo sé que abrí los ojos en el momento adecuado, justo para ver la patrulla de mi padre pasando por la calle donde estábamos. Me alejé de él tan rápido como pude y levanté mi abrigo para tapar mi rostro.

—Dios— susurré aterrada ante la perspectiva de que mi padre me pillara besándome en la calle con aquel chico. Y él no se detendría a escucharme decirle que en realidad no había sido un beso _real_. Tampoco ayudaría mucho el hecho de que no sabía nada de él. Ni siquiera su nombre —Tengo que irme.

Miré al muchacho frente a mí y después decidí correr. Su brazo me detuvo antes de que lo hiciera. Su mirada suplicante me aplacó un poco.

—Volveré mañana— aún no sabía si aquello era verdad. No sé qué diablos éramos. No quería ni imaginarme con qué cara lo miraría al día siguiente ni qué haríamos.

Me solté de su agarre y corrí tapándome la cara como podía sin esperar a su reacción. Cuando iba por la segunda cuadra tenía la boca seca y mis piernas temblaban descontroladas.

El sedentarismo definitivamente me estaba matando. Aminoré el paso y cuando miré para atrás me di cuenta de que mi padre no se veía por ninguna parte.

Cuando llegué al coche me subí y lo arranqué ignorando el sonido estridente.

Conduje hasta la casa de Alice y cuando aún no entraba ella salió a recibirme al cobertizo.

—Déjame tan solo respirar, Alice— de hecho, aún me faltaba el aire. Me senté en la escalera de la entrada respirando entrecortadamente.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Eres una sinvergüenza, Bella Swan! — La miré con desconcierto ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando ahora?

—No me pongas esa cara y mejor límpiate la boca — me dijo riéndose.

Mi corazón recién calmado comenzó a palpitar acelerado otra vez… genial, con lo que me costaba tranquilizarlo. Llevé una mano a mi boca rápidamente y ahí, en mis dedos, estaba la evidencia. La refregué contra los labios fuertemente y después me la limpié en el abrigo. Ni siquiera habíamos intercambiado saliva, no pude entender como se me había quedado pegada si la pintura estaba seca.

—Ahora, vamos adentro y me cuentas ¡Todo! — su chillido me trajo a la realidad. Agarró mi mano y tiró de ella para que me levantara.

Me pasé la tarde en su casa y Esme, siempre tan bondadosa, me ofreció almuerzo. En el refrigerador quedaba comida así que le dije a Charlie que la calentara, sentí un poco de pena al dejarlo comiendo solo, pero él me dijo que no me preocupara, que había pasado toda su vida comiendo solo, eso me hizo sentir aún peor.

Alice puso una película y comimos palomitas. La mitad de ella me la pasé pensando en el chico que ni siquiera conocía y que había besado. La otra mitad me la pasé imaginando cosas que tenían que ver con él.

Cuando le conté a Alice el asunto, gritó un montón de veces y me abrazó, felicitándome. No sé por qué lo hizo, si solo éramos dos desconocidos que habían compartido un momento y que no tenían ninguna clase de compromiso.

Nos reímos un rato después de haberle contado que Charlie había aparecido patrullando la zona y yo había tenido que correr para que no me viera.

Tenía que reconocer que era un poco chistoso.

Después de despedirme de Alice y soportar sus frases estilo: _Mañana es el último día de vacaciones. ¡Oh! ¿Qué harás mañana?, Bella había olvidado que mañana iremos de compra con Rose y dudo que quieras ir ¡Estás libre!, ¿no quieres ir al centro a…? no sé… ¿visitar esquinas? _Siempre recalcando la palabra _mañana_, me maldije por contarle la historia con detalles tan pequeños.

—Adiós, Alice. No te escucho. Nos vemos el lunes en el instituto. No te escucho.

— ¡Hazme caso! — con ese último grito entró a la casa y no volvió a salir como lo había hecho tres veces antes para gritarme sus frases. Yo me subí al monovolumen y conduje escuchando música hasta la casa.

Charlie me esperaba viendo televisión cuando entré.

Después de preparar la cena, comimos amenamente y yo me fui a dormir, mientras Charlie veía la televisión. Él se ofreció a lavar los platos y yo no me opuse para nada.

Esa noche en mi cama di al menos cien vueltas tratando de dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en él, ni podía creer que todo hubiera sido verdadero. Me daba miedo despertar al otro día y darme cuenta de que había sido solo un sueño. Uno muy lindo.

Estaba moviéndome en la cama cuando me di cuenta que ya era de mañana, miré el reloj y éste marcaba las once. Mi padre no me había despertado.

Me regodeé en la cama un rato bastante largo y después bajé a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno.

Comí con la cabeza apoyada en la mano izquierda muy lentamente. No me apetecía moverme mucho.

Llené la tina de agua y me sumergí en ella por casi una hora.

Me di cuenta de que estaba aplazando el momento en el que tendría que decidir si quedarme en la casa o salir.

Cando ya estaba vestida y peinada me senté en la cama con las llaves del monovolumen en la mano.

Mi mente estuvo en blanco por unos minutos y cuando ya no pude aplazarlo más me paré y salí de la pieza. Trastabillé con un escalón y por suerte me alcancé a agarrar de la baranda.

Cuando salí de la casa corrí al monovolumen y con el familiar sonido de arranque conduje hasta el centro de Forks.

No engañaba a nadie. Sabía de sobra que no sería capaz de quedarme en casa comiéndome las uñas imaginando quién estaría frente a él observando sus movimientos. No era capaz de resistirme y quedarme en casa muriendo de los nervios.

Aparqué el monovolumen en la esquina colindante en la que él estaba.

…O en la que se suponía que él estaría.

Caminé hasta la mitad de la cuadra esperando a que apareciera por arte de magia o no sé que diablos estaba pensando. Me quedé parada ahí, mirando el sitio vacío.

No me había dado cuenta de las nubes que tapaban el sol. Eran de un color gris intenso, mientras me convencía de que era verdad que no había nadie en la esquina, comenzó a llover.

No era masoquista, no iba a quedarme bajo la lluvia llorando como en las películas ni nada parecido. Corrí hasta el coche y me subí para protegerme del agua.

Ahí si podía llorar. Arranqué el auto y conduje a casa mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro libremente, empañándome la vista.

Cuando entré en la casa sentí la melodía de mi móvil y sin apresurarme subí hasta mi habitación. El celular siguió sonando hasta que lo tomé, apreté la tecla verde y me lo puse en la oreja.

—_Isabella Swan, te he estado llamando toda la última hora. Dime cómo te fue—_ Podía sentir como botaba en su cama, por el ruido del colchón. No pude reprimir el sollozo que brotó de mi pecho a continuación.

— _¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre?_ — indagó preocupada mientras yo intentaba reprimir los gemidos.

—No estaba ahí. Solo es eso. No te preocupes, no debí haberme esperanzado tanto. Ni siquiera lo conocía ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera sabía su nombre…

—_Los hombres son unos cerdos. _

— Jasper no se ve como si fuera un cerdo — dije sonriendo y sorbiendo los mocos.

— _Apuesto a que también es un cerdo. _

—No digas eso, Alice. No es necesario que me subas el ánimo insultando a tu hombre perfecto.

Ella soltó unas risitas y suspiró.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía? — fruncí el ceño.

—No, Alice. Estoy bien, solo era un minero, después de todo— nos reímos por un momento— Mejor vete a llamar a Jasper. Sería una desgracia que olvidaras su _varonil_ voz.

—Te quiero mucho, Bella, nos vemos mañana y llega temprano.

—Si — Alice cortó. Y seguí llorando por una hora. Me encerré en el baño a tiempo para que Charlie no me viera.

Esa noche me dormí en un segundo por el cansancio de haber estado llorando tanto.

A las siete de la mañana me levanté y me di una ducha rápida. Cepillé mi cabello mientras mi padre me apuraba porque llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Salí del baño con la toalla puesta para vestirme en mi habitación y así dejarle el baño libre a Charlie.

—Gracias, Bella— dijo efusivamente y cerró de un portazo la puerta. Enseguida sentí el agua caer.

A las siete y media terminé de vestirme y bajé a preparar el desayuno. Charlie bajó dos minutos después poniéndose el cinturón con el revólver.

No tuvimos tiempo de hablar y no es que lo hiciéramos muy a menudo. Él se fue cinco minutos después, deseándome un buen día y yo salí quince minutos antes de las ocho.

Llegué al instituto tres minutos antes de que tocara el timbre. Más tarde Alice tendría tiempo para regañarme por llegar tan tarde. Fui a recoger mi horario y me dirigí a mi primera clase.

Me reencontré con algunos de mis amigos, feliz de coincidir en aquella clase con ellos.

En la mayoría de las clases retomamos materia del año anterior, que yo recordaba vagamente. En el último receso me encontré con Rose y me contó que Emmett estaba en el instituto y que le encantaba. Se rió de mí cuando, según ella, mis ojos se pusieron como platos cuando escuché que él estaba en el instituto.

— ¡Si es tan grande! Juro que pensé que tenía como veinticinco años…

—Tiene dieciocho años. Y es tan sexy ¿No crees?

_Claro… debajo de los músculos gigantes, tal vez. Puede ser… o sexy su carácter_ — pensé en mi fuero interno.

Afirmé con la cabeza mientras caminábamos hasta el patio para disfrutar del poco sol que nos iluminaba ese primer día del último año como compañeras de secundaria.

Ella me contó que Emmett venía con dos hermanos más de Alaska. Se habían mudado porque a su padre lo habían transferido debido a la falta de médicos en Forks. Él y su hermano, llamado Edward, habían sido adoptados de una casa hogar y el otro había perdido a sus padres, que eran familiares de Carlisle, su padre adoptivo. Se llamaba Jasper, como el chico rubio que le gustaba a Alice. Qué coincidencia.

—Cuidado, no te voltees muy rápido, podría darte un paro cardíaco. Permíteme esconder mis brazos primero— Pegué un salto cuando escuché una voz masculina detrás de mí. Rose se rió levemente.

Emmett apareció frente a mí y se sentó al lado de mi amiga.

—Hola. Soy Emmett— Estiró su mano y cuando la tomé me azotó contra su pecho y me dio un _gran, gran_ abrazo.

Cuando me soltó tenía todo el cabello pegado a mi cara. Él se rió de ello. Pasé un dedo quitándolo y le respondí.

—Lo sé. Y yo soy Bella—Él me dedicó una sonrisa. Estaba radiante y parecía que nadie tenía el poder de quitarle esa sonrisa.

— También lo sé. Así que te dan miedo los luchadores— me sonrojé cuando lo escuché y miré a Rosalie pidiéndole una explicación. Ella levantó las manos en su defensa.

—No me mires a mí. Alice ya habló con él en el primer receso. Tú sabes que ella no tiene el filtro en esa parte de la cabeza que deja salir las palabras.

—No te preocupes, no me burlaré. _Mucho_— el suspiro de agradecimiento que comenzó en la palabra _burlaré_ murió cuando escuché _mucho_. El se volvió a reír de mi rostro.

—Muy divertido— murmuré.

— ¿Cierto? Al parecer eres la única que me encuentra divertido…— no supe si se dio cuenta de mi tono irónico o si estaba hablando seriamente.

— La verdad es que no estaba hablando en serio— aclaré.

—Lo sé… tal vez deberías conocer a Edward, mi hermano. Tienes tanto sentido del humor como él.

No quería hablar de chicos. No con un desconocido, por muy simpático que fuera. Cambié de tema rápidamente tratando de olvidar la imagen del chico de la esquina.

—Así que, se mudaron cuando recién comenzaban las vacaciones ¿Cierto? — Él asintió — ¿Te gusta trabajar?

Su semblante cambió solo por unos segundos. Trató de ocultar su irritación sonriendo.

— Digamos que no me comporté muy bien en Alaska y Carlisle tomó medidas en el asunto. Tuve que trabajar para tener dinero.

Me reí imaginando que habría hecho.

— ¡Así que Bella si tiene sentido del humor!

— Siempre y cuando no tenga que ver con ella— agregó Rose.

Iba a replicar pero oí como alguien gritaba mi nombre. Miré a todas partes y cuando iba a desistir pude ver como Alice corría hacia nosotros arrastrando a un chico de la mano.

— ¡Chicas! Conozcan a Jasper — Su rostro desbordaba felicidad y no pude evitar sentir envidia — Jasper, ellas son Bella y Rose.

Reconocí al rubio de la playa en Phoenix. Solo lo había visto de lejos mientras Alice coqueteaba con él, el primer día que habíamos ido, después no lo volvimos a ver pero Alice de alguna forma consiguió su número. No podía creer la suerte que tenían mis amigas.

— ¡Hermanito! Qué mundo tan pequeño ¿Te referías a esta enana por hermosa mujer y no sé que otra cosa más?

—Cállate, Emmett — me sorprendió la voz profunda de Jasper cuando gruñó entre dientes.

— ¿Éste es Jasper, tu hermano? ¿Jasper? ¿El hombre de ensueño de Alice? — la pregunta de Rose hizo que todos comenzáramos a hablar.

Alice interrumpió la cháchara.

—Bueno ¿Y donde está tu otro hermano, Jasper? — Él alzó los hombros.

Sentimos a Emmett reír.

—Puede que esté arrancando de las chicas.

Jasper se rió junto a él. Nosotras no entendimos su chiste privado, pero ninguna de las tres dijo nada.

Con pesadumbre nos levantamos del césped cuando sentimos el timbre que indicaba el término del receso. Luego de contarnos nuestras vidas nos pusimos de acuerdo en almorzar en la misma mesa a la hora de la comida.

Caminé hasta la última clase de la primera jornada. Me tocaba trigonometría, ramo que odiaba terriblemente. Coincidí con Ángela, una buena amiga, no tan cercana, que se sentó a mí lado. La mayor parte de la clase ella me contó sus vacaciones y yo las mías. Me dijo que le hubiera encantando ir a la playa para sentir el calor del sol. Sin embargo, sus padres habían ido a las montañas para esquiar en la nieve, por dos semanas.

— No sabes el horror que pasé. No sé esquiar. Y tenía que aguantar el frío, que era mucho peor que aquí.

Cuando terminó la última clase me paré feliz y la invité a comer con nosotros, también le había contado acerca de nuestros nuevos amigos. Me dijo que no podía porque ya había quedado con Ben, su novio y sus otros amigos. Quedamos en que almorzaríamos juntas otro día.

Nos despedimos en la entrada de la cafetería y yo paseé mi vista por el lugar.

Distinguí una cabellera rubia junto a otra negra y caminé hacia allá.

—Hola, chicos ¿Y Rose y Emmett? — Me senté frente a ellos.

Alice me respondió entusiasmada.

—No lo sabemos— siguió riendo y mirándome por algún motivo desconocido para mí.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así? — Jasper tosió sospechosamente a su lado y un borrón cobrizo en mi visión periférica hizo que mirara hacia el mostrador donde estaba la comida.

Me paralicé en mi asiento y el corazón intentó salirse de mi pecho al instante. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un calor escarlata e inexorablemente sentí el calor agolparse en mi rostro.

A mi mente llegó el recuerdo de dos días antes, cuando había acariciado el cabello brillante y rojizo del minero.

Aquel cabello que era idéntico al del chico que se hallaba de espalda a mí. Me paré del asiento y la silla chirrió contra el suelo.

—Ni se te ocurra, Bella—la voz de Alice sonó lejana. La miré de refilón y ella estaba lista para pararse y agarrarme para impedir que corriera. Estuve a punto de echarme a llorar por su injusticia. ¡Él no estaba en la esquina! ¡Él sabía que yo iba ir! ¡Y Alice era mi amiga, no podía hacerme aquello!

Me dejé caer en la silla respirando ahogadamente.

—No es él— intenté convencerme a mí misma.

—No puedes saberlo — me dijo. Su frase se perdió en el aire y yo moví la cabeza en su dirección con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Estaba segura que ella ya lo había reconocido, había observado su rostro.

— ¡Ya viste su rostro! Sabes que es él. Déjame ir. No quiero verlo.

—Algún día tendrás que hacerlo, son compañeros de instituto. Inevitablemente te toparás con él en los pasillos. O en alguna clase. Además…

Jasper terminó la frase de Alice mientras yo los miraba a ambos, estupefacta.

—…Es mi hermano— Otro recuerdo se instaló en mi mente. Aquel donde había un rubio bailando frente al muchacho que me había dejado esperando. Era Jasper, ahora lo sabía. Recordé el nombre del otro hermano de Emmett.

— ¿E-Edward? — musité débilmente. Él asintió y mis ojos volvieron a posarse en su espalda —Pero… ¿P-Por qué? — mi voz se quebró.

Jasper se carcajeó en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué estaba en la esquina haciendo de minero como estúpido? — Fruncí el ceño… por supuesto que no era estúpido — Emmett y yo tendemos a apostar. Edward nunca lo hace, pero me temo que ese día no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Perdió por supuesto. Tiene que ver con el castigo de Emmett. Ya te lo contará algún día.

Tragué saliva mientras lo seguía mirando aterrada. ¿Qué mierda se suponía que tenía que decirle? Él me había dejado esperando aquel día, no había ido y sabía que yo estaría ahí. Era él el que debía decirme algo. No yo.

… Aunque por otro lado ¿Por qué debía de darme una explicación? No éramos nada.

Pegué un brinco cuando él se dio vuelta.

No tenía palabras para describirlo. Era de belleza devastadora. Aún más que la de Jasper y Emmett. Sin el tinte en su rostro pude observar sus cejas, su nariz recta, sus labios sonrosados.

Miró hacia delante y caminó hacia nosotros. Podía decir que aún no me había visto.

—Él no sabe nada. Aún no me ha visto, yo llegué cuando él todavía estaba esperando la comida — Alice me habló en voz baja y después recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Jasper.

Me encogí en mi asiento cuando llegó a la mesa. Dejó su bandeja en ella y su mano quedó en el aire cuando la soltó. No me atreví a mirar hacia arriba.

— ¿Jasper? — Miré por debajo de mis pestañas maravillándome al oír su voz nuevamente. _Edward_ tenía una mirada de confusión. Volví a bajar la mirada —No me dijiste que comeríamos en compañía de…

Paró de hablar repentinamente.

— ¿Me recuerdas? — Alice soltó una risa — Soy Alice. Tú debes ser Edward, el minero de la familia.

Al parecer él estaba un poco ocupado para verme. Me hundí en mi silla tanto como pude y volví a espiar tras mis pestañas tapando mi cara con mi cabello.

— ¿Está ella aquí? — me sorprendió la urgencia en su voz y dirigí mi mirada hacia Alice.

— ¿Quién? — mi corazón volvió a latir desaforado. Casi me desmayo cuando escuché mi nombre pronunciado por su voz aterciopelada.

—Bella. ¿Está o no? — Alice volvió a reír y pude apreciar que él comenzó a irritarse, frunciendo sus labios.

— ¿Bella? — dijo Jasper que dejó de mirarme y se dedicó a disfrutar del rostro sulfurado de Edward.

— ¡Si! ¿Están sordos ambos o qué?

— ¿Ya conociste a Edward, Bella? Es exactamente como te lo describí. Cero sentido del humor, excepto en la ebriedad.

Todos desviaron la mirada hacia mi espalda donde, seguramente estaría Emmett que acababa de hablar, junto con Rose.

Todos, excepto yo. Seguí mirando, extremadamente hundida en mi silla como estaba, a Edward que frunció el ceño con confusión cuando miró en mi dirección. Estoy segura de que su propósito era matar con la mirada a Emmett, pero en su recorrido se encontró con un obstáculo: yo.

Su mandíbula cayó ligeramente y pronunció un _Oh_ cuando vio mi rostro completamente tapado por mi cabello.

— Bella — se acercó a mí y se agachó a mi lado. Con su mano corrió la cortina de cabello hacia un lado —Pensé que no volvería a verte.

Finalmente levanté el mentón hasta posar mis ojos en sus ojos verdes. Estuve tentada a tocar sus mejillas para sentir como era realmente su piel, sin nada sobre ella. Lamentablemente no estábamos solos.

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿Qué ya se conocían? ¿En serio?

Alguien hizo callar a Emmett y yo me enderecé. Edward se paró a mi lado y yo tomé su mano con inseguridad.

—Vamos a otro lado, por favor.

Él asintió y me siguió.

— ¡Qué rápido eres Edward!

Alcancé a ver cómo Edward levantó su mano rápidamente y le enseñó el dedo del medio a su hermano. Lo bajó tan rápido como pudo para que yo no viera.

—Siempre hace lo mismo ¿No, Jasper?... — la voz de Emmett se perdió conforme caminábamos.

Lo guié hasta el aula de lectura silenciosa que estaba a disposición de los alumnos, pero que nadie usaba.

Cerré la puerta con seguro. Apenas me di la vuelta sentí unos brazos pasar por debajo de los míos y un cuerpo apegarse a mi pecho.

Respiré entrecortadamente y sentí el efluvio de Edward.

Como todo lo que tenía que ver con él, me encantó. Ahora no olía a pintura como aquel día en que lo vi por última vez. Ese día en que me besó.

Sentí su mano avanzar por mi cabello hasta posarse en mi espalda baja acercándome más a él.

Vacilé al subir mis manos y ponerlas sobre sus hombros. Recorrí su cuello y llegué hasta su rostro. Después, lo aleje de mi cabello y lo orienté hacia el mío.

— Te fuiste —fue lo único que salió de mis labios cuando miré directamente sus ojos esmeralda.

Pasé mis dedos por sus cejas y él cerró sus ojos.

—Te esperé pero no llegaste.

Guié mis dedos a sus párpados y él soltó un gemido de placer.

—Se siente bien — yo sonreí cuando dijo aquello y retiré mis manos.

— Entonces debo disculparme. Atrasé el momento tanto como pude por terror. No sabía si volver o no.

—No, claro que no debes disculparte. Fue una verdadera suerte encontrarte aquí, no sé que habría hecho de lo contrario…

—… no eres un artista de la calle — finalmente abrió sus ojos y sonrió.

—No, lo siento si te gustaba esa perspectiva.

—Bueno… creo que me debes dinero. Varias monedas.

—No sé si pueda darte lo que quieres. Mis ganancias estaban predestinadas. Todas fueron a parar al bolsillo de Emmett.

—Debí imaginarlo.

— ¿Los conocías? ¿Cuándo ocurrió aquello?

—A Emmett lo conocí donde trabaja y a Jasper lo vimos en la playa, en Phoenix.

—Yo también estaba allá.

_Oh, me perdí bastante, entonces. Trajes de baño, piel a la vista_.

Él habló antes de que yo pudiera agregar más.

— ¿Puedo besarte? — me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. Con su dedo índice y el pulgar tomó mi mentón y lo levantó.

Asentí levemente, muy avergonzada como para decir algo y antes de cerrar los ojos pude ver como relamió sus labios.

Soltó mi mentón y acarició mi cintura con ambas manos.

Sentí su respiración embriagadora sobre mi boca y me estremecí ligeramente.

Finalmente sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, de igual forma que la vez anterior, solo que ahora eran suaves y resbaladizos. Los presionó con mayor fuerza y después los abrió para atrapar mi labio superior entre ellos.

No lo vi venir. Mis manos se apoderaron de la parte de atrás de su cuello y acerqué mi rostro a él tanto como pude, haciendo que nuestras narices se doblaran.

Y eso no fue lo peor. Abrí mi boca alucinada, e introduje mi lengua en la suya.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me alejé de él cuando me di cuenta de mi osadía.

—L-lo siento.

—No te preocup— No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque había acortado la distancia que yo había dejado entre nosotros y volvió a unir nuestros labios más intensamente. Mis manos se pasearon por su cabello y él restregó su lengua en mi boca sin ningún pudor.

Desesperada por más contacto di un paso hacia él y me arrepentí al instante, cuando nuestras caderas se juntaron y me di cuenta de que mis hormonas estaban interviniendo. Estaba claramente excitada. Y por primera vez.

_Al diablo. _

Mi lengua siguió moviéndose contra lengua de Edward y mis manos siguieron paseándose por su cabello. Y para mi terrible vergüenza solté un gemido que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos cuando, inconscientemente, mis caderas se frotaron contra las suyas.

Separé nuestros cuerpos y me agarré la cabeza que me daba vueltas.

Intentó acercarse pero yo lo detuve con una mano, su cuerpo cálido me perturbaba y yo estaba tratando de pensar en otras cosas porque al parecer era una depravada.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—No. Solo me mareé un poco.

—Lo siento pero no podía apartarme. Tus labios son como una droga adictiva.

Me sonrojé y me temblaron las rodillas. Nunca nadie me había dicho algo parecido. En realidad, nadie me había besado nunca. Si hubiera sabido que era tan placentero habría aceptado a… No. Definitivamente no.

Después de recordar las sensaciones que me producía Edward me di cuenta de que no habría sido lo mismo si hubiera besado a otra persona.

—Lo siento, soy atrevido.

—No te disculpes — _Esa frase no fue nada comparada con las ganas de lanzarme sobre ti que recorrieron mi cuerpo hace un momento._

De súbito mi estómago rompió el ambiente romántico y Edward me sonrió.

—Vamos a comer— sin esperar respuesta tomó mi mano y avanzó hasta la puerta, iba a abrirla luego de quitar el seguro cuando tironeé de su mano y lo acerqué a mí. Me puse en puntitas y alcancé sus labios una vez más. Él pasó sus brazos por debajo de los míos y me levantó del suelo.

Me alejé de él con miedo a que me ocurriera lo mismo de antes y salimos del aula.

Caminamos en silencio y a veces lo espiaba con miradas rápidas. Se dio cuenta a la cuarta mirada y se rió cuando me sonrojé.

Íbamos llegando a la cafetería cuando le hice una pregunta a Edward.

— ¿Alguna vez me contarás sobre la apuesta que hiciste con Emmett? — Él me miró y dibujó círculos en el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar.

— Tal vez. Cuando logre acordarme por completo acerca de lo que ocurrió esa noche. Emmett no quiere decirme y yo… bueno, no estaba muy consciente.

Sus mejillas se colorearon aunque no lograron asemejarse a cuando yo estaba sonrojada.

Caminé a su lado esperando a que el día en que me contara por qué había terminado en una esquina haciendo de minero llegara luego.

.

.

.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**_Emmett_**

.

OH – DIOS – MIO

No es que creyera en Dios ni nada de eso, ni siquiera sabía quien era Dios en esos momentos.

Me reí solo, mientras observaba el espectáculo que estaba dando mi hermanito cara de muñeca, Edward.

¡Si tan solo supieran nuestros padres!

Me tambaleé un poco al caminar y llegué hasta donde estaba Jasper aplaudiendo.

Miré hacia arriba. No pude evitar carcajearme de nuevo. Hasta me caí al suelo y nadie me recogió. Todos estaban muy ocupados viendo a Edward hacer un strip tease sobre el bar. Un muy buen bar si me permiten opinar. Iría a felicitar a la dueña de la casa por tener tan bonito bar cuando recordara quién era…

¡No podía soportar el calor! ¿Es que nadie notaba que la casa estaba derritiéndose?

No dudé en sacarme la remera y después le quité la cerveza a algún idiota que iba pasando por mi lado.

Me la tomé al seco y fue cuando sentí ovaciones y chillidos de chicas.

Miré al bar para darme cuenta de que el virgen de mi hermano estaba bailando en ropa interior y un sombrero de vaquero.

Me desternillé y me volví a caer. Mientras me reía alguien se subió sobre mí y levanté la vista para asegurarme de que no era un chico.

Cuando vi un cabello largo volví a bajar la cabeza y seguí riéndome.

Sentí que tomaban mi cara y mi pecho volvió a calentarse.

Tuve que parar de reír cuando sentí algo mojado en mi boca.

Unos _minutos_ más tarde me di cuenta de que era una chica sobre mí que estaba besándome.

Agarré de buena gana su pequeña cintura y le devolví el beso.

Cuando estaba en lo mejor algún estúpido me pegó una patada en la cabeza y me senté para ver a qué chica había besado.

Me dio un ataque de risa cuando vi su rostro. Era una que me había perseguido todo el año. Se llamaba Winona. Si hasta su nombre era idiota.

De todas formas, estaba borracho de los pies a la cabeza, una excusa bastante buena. Además como yo soy caritativo y bondadoso no pude negarme.

Agarré su cabeza y le planté otro beso.

— ¡Emmett! ¡Emmett! ¡Levántate! ¡Ven a ver a Edward! — Sentí ese zumbido de mosca cerca de mí pero lo ignoré. La chica de súbito desapareció de mi regazo y me di cuenta de que alguien la había sacado de ahí.

Pude ver a Jasper tirarla hacia algún lado y después me ayudó a pararme.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Hombre, me interrumpiste! — Él caminó hasta la barra y pude ver que ahora Edward estaba incrustado en una chica rubia. Metiendo su lengua hasta la garganta de ella.

Me volví a reír.

— ¡Eddie! ¿Tienes preservativo? ¡Aún cuando se está borracho uno no puede dejar las responsabilidades! ¿Cierto? — La gente alrededor se rió junto con nosotros.

Lo único que hizo fue estirar su brazo hacia atrás y enseñarme el dedo sin dejar de besar a la chica.

Miré a mí alrededor y los _vouyeristas_ estaban por todas partes. Todos mirando con la boca abierta.

—No te traje para que le aconsejes que use condón, idiota. Ayúdame a bajarlo de ahí.

— ¿Estás sobrio? — Jasper se rió y me miró incrédulamente. Sus ojos se desviaron de mi rostro por un segundo. Estiró su brazo y yo miré en esa dirección, solo para encontrarme con una chica pelirroja. Él cogió su brazo y la acercó de súbito a su cuerpo, después la besó con ganas ante mi rostro sonriente. ¡Qué divertido era salir en familia! Con mis hermanitos. Él se separó de ella y se despidió cordialmente. Después me miró y contestó a la pregunta que le había hecho como una hora antes.

— ¡No lo sé! Pero dudo que quieras enfrentarte a la furia de Edward mañana, cuando te pregunte con quién dejó ser virgen. Y nos golpee por no haberlo detenido.

— Dejémoslo ahí. Él sabe lo que hace.

— ¡No sabe! Por tu culpa estamos todos borrachos. Ahora sube y bájalo.

Jasper era un aguafiestas de primera aún cuado estaba borracho. Y el peor era Edward, pero al parecer había fumado algo… no recuerdo qué era.

Con mi súper fuerza me subí a la barra y todas las chicas comenzaron a ovacionarme.

Cómo soy bondadoso y caritativo les di lo que querían. ¿Había dicho ya que soy caritativo y bondadoso?

Bueno, para que lo sepan, soy caritativo y bondadoso.

Hice mi baile y no quise sacarme los pantalones porque temí que se desmayaran las chicas y también los chicos y si eso hubiera pasado la fiesta habría acabado. Y por supuesto yo no quería eso. ¡Era nuestra fiesta de despedida! Nos íbamos de Alaska y creo que Jennifer se ofreció a hacernos una fiesta. ¿O fue Mandy?

No… ¡Fue Rachel!

— ¡Emmett! ¡Quítate toda la ropa! ¡Por favor! — Me reí y traté de enfocar a la persona que estaba gritando eso. Vi a Winona estirando una mano hacia mí, alcanzó a tocar mi zapatilla pero yo la alejé, ella lo ignoró y siguió gritando sobre la música a todo volumen — ¡Te lo imploro! ¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡Por favor!

Lo iba a hacer, lo juro. Pero me dio miedo cuando se puso a llorar y a gritar cosas aterradoras.

— ¡Lo siento! Yo robé tus ropas de entrenamiento, era solo para tener algo de ti ¡Te amo! — Oh, por la santa _mieeeerrr_. ¡Una maldita acosadora!

¿Por qué me hicieron tan sexy? ¿Por qué? A veces era una maldición.

Agarré a Edward de un brazo y lo tiré para que me siguiera. No estaba avanzando, así que me volteé y traté de separarlo de la rubia. Mi hermano virgen se separó de ella y se volteó hacia mí solo para darme un puñetazo. ¿Qué se creía? ¡Me había golpeado! ¡Y yo que estaba protegiendo su virginidad! ¡Ni siquiera le gustaban las rubias!

Me sobé la mandíbula y después avancé de nuevo para empujar a la chica, que tenía pegada su boca a la de él otra vez. Creo que se cayó de la barra o algo… no recuerdo bien. Sólo sé que Edward me gritó miles de improperios que nunca antes habían salido de su boca mientras yo lo arrastraba para sacarlo del bar. Cuando tocamos el suelo una avalancha de chicas nos atrapó.

¡Eso era el paraíso! Sentí como muchas manos tocaban mi ardiente torso desnudo. Jasper logró meterse entre ellas para empujar a Edward desde atrás.

El griterío era enorme y las manos no se alejaron.

El libertino de Edward besó a cuanta mujer se le tiraba encima.

Estuve orgulloso de mi hermano. En ese momento pude decir que aprendió de mí. Aunque yo no hacía eso me hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero no estaba tan perdido como él que había fumado no sé que mierda.

Jasper se perdió de vista y cuando intenté buscarlo solo vi sus pies enterrados bajo seis chicas que se tiraron sobre él.

— ¿Quién es el empollón ahora, Emmett? ¿Eh? — La risotada de Edward se perdió con la música que alguien se encargó de subir — Deberías probar esa mierda que me dio el traficante del instituto ¡Está para delirar! ¿Por qué no me detuviste cuando comencé a fumarlo? ¿¡Eres idiota!? — volvió a reírse y alguien le tapó la boca. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la puerta.

— ¡Aún así, hermanito! Sigues siendo un amargado recatado. ¡Dudo que quieras volver a repetir esto cuando despiertes mañana!

— ¿Estás retándome? — sonreí malignamente.

— ¡Apuesto a que no vuelves a hacerlo cuando vayamos a la disco el próximo fin de semana!

— ¡Acepto tu estúpida apuesta! — Estaba mirándolo cuando una mano agarró el rostro de Edward y lo tiró hacia atrás. El rostro de una chica arremetió contra el de mi hermano y lo besó con fuerza. Desvié mis ojos hacia delante dando pasos más largos, tratando de salir de entre la multitud.

— ¡Emmett! ¡Hermano! Me están ofreciendo una or-orgía — La risa un tanto maniática de Jasper me hizo voltear mi rostro, alcancé a verlo en el suelo con al menos cinco chicas a su lado — ¡Nos vemos en una semana!

Al mismo tiempo que él gritó eso un tipo gordo se paró en el bar con una lata arrugada de cerveza en la mano.

— ¡Hey! ¡Se están robando a todas las chicas! ¡Atrapen a los Cullen!

Me solté como pude de todas las mujeres que me tenían prisionero y corrí hasta Jasper que era el más cercano a todos los que corrían en nuestra dirección.

Él reía mientras una de las cinco chicas había desabrochado su camisa.

Oh, oh.

Realmente estábamos muy borrachos. ¿En qué momento se me había ocurrido que nos tomáramos un barril entero de cerveza entre los tres? Eso sin contar el ron, el vodka ¡El whisky, por todos los santos!

Aún así mi consciencia me dijo que si no corría rápido íbamos a acabar tirados en alguna parte, golpeados y sin recordar nada.

Agarré a Jasper y lo tiré hasta la puerta.

—Allá va la oportunidad de mi vida… — no me golpeó como Edward.

Lo metí entre las chicas para llegar hasta la puerta y después lo seguí, debatiéndome entre los cuerpos amontonados. Di un par de saltos para ver a Edward ¡Desnudo! Oh.

Agarré su brazo y lo tiré fuertemente. Sentí su quejido pero lo ignoré.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude agarrando a mis dos hermanos y los metí en el volvo de Edward, en el asiento trasero.

Me subí en el asiento del conductor y ¡Mierda! Las llaves. Era el auto de Edward, eran sus llaves.

Me volteé y pude apreciar la desnudez de mi hermano que subía el seguro y yo lo bajaba desde el mando para que no se escapara. No traía ropa, lógicamente no traía llaves.

Me agaché y saqué la tapa para agarrar los cables del auto.

— ¿Por qué vienen todos nuestros amigos corriendo hacia mi volvito? — Ignoré a Edward, miré por el espejo retrovisor y vi corriendo a todos los chicos de nuestra clase hacia nosotros.

Me apresuré y cuando corté los cables adecuados los junté rápidamente y el auto encendió.

Mañana ya habría tiempo para que Edward me pateara por arruinar su auto.

Apreté el acelerador y el auto salió disparado mientras sentía los gritos de afuera.

Comencé a reírme de toda la situación y Edward se rió conmigo.

Jasper se lamentó ignorándonos.

— No puedo creer que dejé atrás a todas esas chicas…

—Alégrate, Jasper. Estás borracho, te hubieras suicidado al otro día — le animé.

—Claro que no — murmuró mirando por la ventana.

— ¿Podemos ir a otra fiesta? ¡Estaba divirtiéndome! — Casi choqué contra un árbol por estar riéndome de Edward.

— ¡Estás desnudo! Vamos a ir a casa antes de que me convenzas, porque también estoy tan borracho como Jasper, pero no fumado como tú.

— ¿Fumado? ¿Estoy fumado? ¿En serio? Esa es buena.

Nos reímos juntos. Mientras una cosa rondaba por mi cabeza. ¿Era posible que de los tres hubiera sido el único en mostrar un poco de responsabilidad?

Y entonces recordé que yo era caritativo y bondadoso, nunca hubiera dejado a Edward desnudo en una fiesta y menos a Jasper con unas chicas que estaban listas para abusar de él.

Cuando llegamos a la casa bajamos del auto y sin meterlo al garaje nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Jasper trastabilló con la escalera y tratamos de no reírnos muy fuerte para que nuestros padres no despertaran.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación Edward me dio un abrazo y me agradeció por ser buen hermano. Tuve que empujarlo porque se estaba quedando dormido sobre mi hombro y estaba desnudo. No se veía muy bien.

Me dejé caer en mi grandiosa cama y de ahí no supe nada más hasta que sentí el grito desesperado de Edward por la mañana siguiente.

— ¡POR LA SANTISIMA MIERDA! — ¿Era la segunda vez que mi hermano decía improperios o qué? En la cocina se oyó un plato romperse. Me reí en silencio suponiendo que era nuestra madre y que acababa de escuchar a su niño decir una mala palabra. Me sobé la cabeza tratando de calmar el dolor. Oí mi puerta abrirse y azotarse contra la pared. Levanté el rostro y vi a Edward en bóxer parado en la entrada de mi habitación con una mano en la puerta.

— ¿Me quieres explicar por qué hoy desperté durmiendo desnudo en el suelo? ¡No encuentro mi ropa! — comencé a reírme en la cama que se movió ligeramente bajo mi cuerpo. Jasper pasó riéndose por afuera de la habitación y Edward siguió con la misma cara de _colérico a punto de golpear algo o a alguien_ — ¡Oh, qué divertido! ¡JA, JA, JA! — su risa irónica hizo que un recuerdo llegara a mi cabeza adolorida por la resaca.

— No recuerdo todo — mentí — ¿Quieres ir a la disco el próximo fin de semana?

Por un momento temí que se lanzara sobre mí y me asesinara. Respiró profundamente y después siguió mirándome con ese semblante suicida.

— ¡NO, CLARO QUE NO!

—Oh, bueno, puedo decirte que recuerdo algo: cuando apostaste que repetirías lo de anoche en cualquier otra ocasión. ¿Te das cuenta que perdiste, cierto?

Él apretó los puños mientras yo me carcajeaba. En la puerta apareció Carlisle pero no me di cuenta hasta que habló.

— ¿Por qué tu auto tiene los cables cortados bajo el manubrio, Edward? ¿Y por qué no lo guardaron en el garaje? — Me senté en la cama tan rápido como pude y el dolor de cabeza se acentuó.

— ¿Q-Qué mi… q-qué? — Su expresión de homicida cambió por un segundo y después apuntó en mi dirección — ¡Tú! — Bramó entre dientes — ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi auto?!

—Bueno… las cosas se salieron de control anoche... Pero, solo un poco, _Edwardsito_. Y las llaves…

— ¿¡Las llaves!? ¿Qué pasa con las llaves? — Se calló de inmediato sacando sus propias conclusiones. Las llaves estaban en su ropa y él había amanecido desnudo. Miró en mi dirección y sonrió perversamente. Después dirigió su vista hasta Carlisle y me sorprendió su semblante de profunda congoja— Carlisle ¡Emmett lo hizo! ¡Él perdió las llaves! ¡Él cortó los cables de mi preciado auto!

Abrí la boca varias veces pero no salió ningún sonido, ni modo contarle lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

— Emmett. Me temo que esto no se quedará así, hijo. Tendrás un castigo como debe ser. Ahora debo irme a terminar de retirar las cosas de mi oficina.

Carlisle desapareció de mi habitación y Edward volvió a matarme con la mirada.

—Algún día me agradecerás que no hayas aparecido desnudo en otra casa, Edward. Cuando te enteres de todo lo de anoche.

—Cállate — Se giró para irse pero antes le detuve.

—Edward — Él se volteó con un gruñido — no olvides que perdiste una apuesta y harás lo que yo quiera.

.

.

.

* * *

Helou mi gente.

New Story, espero que les guste. No saben cuánto disfruté escribiendo la última parte. Está bastante OoC, pero bueno, todo el mundo estaba borracho y algunos... drogados xD.

Déjenme un review! Por fiss!

Adiós.


End file.
